


This is my fault

by NovemberWings



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Hurt, Accidents, Angst, Broken Bones, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: PROMPT: Jaskier gets hurt, but Geralt thinks it's no big deal. He doesn't even let him ride on Roach when he asks. Jaskier's condition worsens during the night, and Geralt almost misses him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 360





	This is my fault

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the wonderful tumblr that I got this prompt for!  
> https://eidessez.tumblr.com/  
> They do incredible fanart for the witcher and if you love a bit of Jaskier whump they make beautiful whump art! Please go and check them out!  
> (They also have prompts galore!)

Geralt snarled and felt a growl erupt from his chest as he felt his patience snap, as if it were an actual physical presence in his body, as he rounded on Jaskier. 

“Jaskier for once can you shut the fuck up!” He yelled, and punctuated the last word by shoving Jaskier, hard, out of his way. In his anger he didn’t notice the bard practically fly through the air before his back hit the nearest tree, sending him crumpling to ground and falling heavily on a rock sat at the tree’s base. Jaskier let out a cry at first and then a pained hiss as he wrapped an arm around his waist, a pained cringe drawn across his features. After a moment, tears started falling down his face, and that only served to annoy Geralt more, he turned and stood above Jaskier glaring down at him, his chest heaving with barely contained anger.

“I’m so tired of your dramatics, bard.” He spat, he saw Jaskier grimace as he called him ‘bard’ he knew Jaskier didn’t like it when Geralt called him that in anger, which is precisely why he choose to do it.

“Seriously, Geralt-“ Jaskier groaned out, squeezing his eyes shut while holding his side with a shaking hand.

“Don’t. Just don’t.” He bit out, turning around and starting to walk away, “I’m going to get water from the stream. When I get back we’re carrying on, and stop crying.” With that he stormed off towards the stream, anger making his heart pump with adrenaline. Jaskier just didn’t know when to quit and it really grated on his nerves. He liked Jaskier, and at sometimes even wondered if he quietly loved him, but occasionally Jaskier really, really annoyed him.

As he reached the stream he got down on one knee before washing his face with the cold water a few times, before filling up the water containers, while appreciating the singing of the birds, the chirp of bugs and the sound of leaves in the forest. The sounds of the forest and the cold of the water calmed his thumping heart, though a fragment of annoyance still bounced around his bones. He knew this wasn’t going to be the end of their friendship but right now he just needed Jaskier to leave him alone, he couldn’t stand him right now. He let out a deep breath to calm himself as much as he was able before straightening and heading back to the campsite to get Roach and the bard before heading moving closer to the town. They wouldn’t get there today, Jaskier’s constant stopping and starting on the journey and his constant need to sit and compose something whenever he was struck by ‘darling genius’ really slowed them down, but they could at least get a little closer for the next day.

When he got back to the clearing, it was silent, there was no crying or sniffling to be heard – which Geralt was thankful for, but when his eyes landed on Jaskier, who was still sat at the bottom of the tree clutching his side, apparently choosing not to move, he had the most self-pitying look on his face. He rolled his eyes, feeling annoyance flare back up in his chest, why did humans have to be so excessive in everything. 

“I thought I told you to get ready. We’re moving now. Either come with me or stay here – I don’t care which you choose.” He said coldly, fastening the water container to the side of Roach before hopping on the horse’s back. He knew that he would regret his words in the near future if Jaskier decided to leave him, but right now he wasn’t talking anger was. He nudged Roach’s sides, telling her to move, and she did. Trotting slower than normal, as if waiting for Jaskier, making Geralt glare at her slightly – ‘traitor’ he thought.

After a few moments, he heard a few pained gasps and a small cry before he heard footsteps slowly and unevenly following him. His fuse was so short that the slow pads of Jaskier’s feet crunching leaves behind him irritated him – but he pushed it down, and tried to ignore it as much as possible.

The sounds of Jaskier’s footfalls grew more and more distant the further they went and finally they made it out of the woods and onto the road. It was late in the day but the sun had a while until it set, so Geralt wanted to travel for a few more hours. Thankfully, Jaskier had clearly chosen not to push his luck as he remained silent. He didn’t speak a word, didn’t play a note. The only noise coming from him was his short breaths and the occasional pained hiss. The silence allowed Geralt’s anger to diminish slightly but it was definitely still simmering slightly. 

“Geralt…” Jaskier’s voice sounded raspy, and the interruption of the silence that Geralt had been revelling in almost made him flinch with how much annoyance suddenly flooded his veins. “I know…” Jaskier let out a dry cough before pausing and taking a deep breath, his voice quiet because of how far behind Roach he was, “you’re pissed off at me but please let me ride Roach.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Geralt barely let Jaskier touch Roach so why he thought that he would let him ride her was a mystery to him. There was a pause before Jaskier spoke.

“I’m really hurt.” He sounded reluctant to say it but Geralt knew it was one of Jaskier’s acts to get attention.

“From me giving you a gentle shove?” He scoffed, “don’t be so dramatic.”

He was surprised that Jaskier didn’t make a poorly themed comeback to that, or have a dramatic monologue prepared about friendship and cruelty. Instead of all of those expected reactions a heavy silence fell over them once more and while he immediately appreciated it after the silence stretched on, to the point it was similar to before Jaskier had started travelling him, Geralt started to worry a little. 

Jaskier ended up trailing so far behind Roach and himself that Geralt was struggling to hear Jaskier’s footsteps or laboured breathing, and ended up having to occasionally shoot a look behind him to see if Jaskier was actually still following him. He was trying to look subtly, not wanting Jaskier to notice, but his anger was slowly morphing into concern and eventually worry.

Jaskier’s entire body was huntched over and his steps were stuttered, uneven and unstable on the pebbled floor. His head was lowered, with his vision seemingly trained relentlessly on the ground, and where he would be putting his next painfully slow step, his arm wrapped around his middle, with his hand resting on his ribs.

Geralt didn’t know how much longer they rode until they reached the town but the sun was setting, so they had definitely been travelling most of the day, and when Geralt hopped of Roach at the inn’s stable he stole a look towards Jaskier who was at least a few minutes’ walk behind him and he suddenly felt very guilty. Jaskier was in such a bad state. His stuttered steps had graduated into a full blown limp.

He stared at Jaskier until he arrived a few steps in front of Geralt, and placed a hand on the wall of the inn to steady his swaying body. He gave Jaskier a final look up and down before he turned and started walking into the inn to book a room, knowing that if Jaskier had followed him this far the inn’s room wouldn’t be too far a stretch.

He didn’t want to admit it but he was worried about Jaskier. He didn’t want to admit it because that would also be admitting that he cared, but it would also be admitting that he had hurt him. He had hurt Jaskier and that was something that he just didn’t want to deal with right now, so he had chosen to push down his worry with anger – but now the worry was winning out. Even this seemed too dramatic for the bard’s usual antics.

The inn was nothing extraordinary and Geralt booked them a single room, the inn keeper meek at seeing Geralt’s eyes but it was nothing that he wasn’t used to, but he suddenly realised he kind of missed the bard snapping at people who looked at him funny to ‘stop being so stupid! This is the white wolf you’re dealing with, a friend of humanity for goodness’ sake!’ but right now there was none of that as Jaskier propped himself up in the doorway of the inn as Geralt took the room key and headed upstairs. 

He left the door open and a few heartbeats later Jaskier shuffled inn, quietly closing the door behind him, moving over to a different wall and sliding slowly and tentatively down the wall to sit on the floor – his hand not leaving his side once. He didn’t notice Geralt looking at him from the bed where he had set his stuff down, he couldn’t have his eyes were screwed shut in a painful grimace that covered his face.

“Are you playing the tavern tonight?” Geralt grunting, the prolonged silence making him slightly uneasy. It was unnerving for Jaskier to be this quiet for this long. Jaskier didn’t relieve that at all with a verbal reply, instead choosing to mutely shake his head; ‘no’. Geralt frowned as he looked at the bard, while simultaneously unpacking some clothes from his bad to change into from his armour, and noticed a few tears leak out of Jaskier’s eyes as his bit his lip hard enough to split his lip – clearly trying to keep a cry at bay. He quickly reached up with the hand that was clutching at his side and wiped his tears away, almost violently, as if trying to remove any trace that they had ever been there. Geralt tore his eyes away from him, he didn’t like seeing his friend in such a distressed state and he didn’t know what to do. He could feel guilt starting to claw away at him but instead of dealing with it he tore off his armour and replaced it with softer clothes. 

“Let’s go eat.” He said, looking at Jaskier who was still sat on the floor barely moving, save the rise and fall of his chest.

“No I’m okay.” His voice croaked, his throat obviously dry. “I’m going to have an early night.” Geralt know that Jaskier must be hungry, but he didn’t know what to say so instead he mutely nodded and left the room. 

The entire meal Geralt struggled to swallow every bite – his throat feeling tight and swollen almost like he had been poisoned. In reality, though, he knew he hadn’t been poisoned that that tightness was due to his overwhelming guilt and worry. He ended up scoffing his meal, solely to get the calories he knew he needed, before he stood and started heading back to their room. He got halfway up the stairs before he paused for a moment and headed back down and ordered Jaskier his favourite meal – chicken pie with carrots and potato, and a lemon cake. It cost quite a bit of coin but it was a peace offering. Geralt had been angry for long enough and it was time to move on… he just hoped that Jaskier felt the same way. With the two plates he headed back up to their room.

He gently tapped the door but heard no response so after about thirty seconds he pushed the door open, stepped in and kicked the door closed behind him. He looked to the bed, expecting Jaskier to be sitting on the side of the bed reading or writing something or tucked under the covers but he wasn’t there. He paused for a moment before his eyes scanned around the room and he found Jaskier still slumped on the floor, in the same spot in the same position as when he left him. He had been sure that Jaskier would drop the dramatic act when he was gone but… now Geralt was worried.

“Jaskier?” He called, as he walked over to the bed placing the plates down on the duvet. He didn’t get a response, so he glanced over at his friend quickly and saw not only had Jaskier not reacted verbally he didn’t shift at all. Worry encapsulated Geralt’s entire body, as if the roof collapsed on top of him and buried him in the rubble. “Jaskier!” He said this time with more urgency as he crossed the room to his friend and knelt down in front of him – his face too pale.

This is my fault. Geralt thought desperately. He’s going to hate me.

Geralt reached forward and took the bards shoulders and shook them, and finally the bard’s eyes flickered slightly.

“Jaskier, come on. Open your eyes.” He gave him another gentle shake, but saw the corner’s of Jaskier’s mouth turn down as he did. His mouth parted and he let out what could only amount to as a strained gasp but it was definitely intended to be a word. “What?” Geralt asked gently, but he could hear the desperation seeping into his voice.

“Ribs.” Jaskier’s voice was dry and he let out a strained and obviously painful cough after he had forced the word from his lips. Realisation sunk of Geralt as he finally put together what had happened. Jaskier must have hit his ribs on the rock at the bottom of the tree… after Geralt had thrown him across their camp site.

He always forgot his own strength and he always seemed to forget how fragile humans could be. Why did he think laying a violent hand on his friend was an okay thing to do just because he was a little annoyed. What was wrong with him? Sometimes he thought that he could be the monsters that all humans made him out to be… but thinking about it, not all humans saw him as a monster. Jaskier had never seen him as a monster and this is how he treated him!

“Jaskier… Can I check your ribs?” He asked tentatively, he wasn’t sure what the answer would be. After all he was the one who had hurt him… and then forced him to walk all day in the hot sun, he would be surprised if Jaskier would ever want him to touch him again. So when Jaskier hesitated to answer he wasn’t surprised, but it hurt all the same.

Jaskier nodded weekly his eyes flickering open for the first time since Geralt had come back from eating. Jaskier’s bloodshot eyes, raw from crying and tired from lack of sleep, made Geralt feel even worse.

You really are a monster, aren’t you witcher. He thought angrily. It would be nice if him treating Jaskier so poorly was a one off… but the horrible truth is deep down he knew he consistently pushed his human friend too hard.

He reached forward and took the hem of Jaskier’s undershirt between his fingers while with the other he pulled the side of the doublet that was covering Jaskier’s ribs out of the way as best he could, before lifting the undershirt gingerly to reveal Jaskier’s side which was completely purple with red and green smattered throughout the deep bruise.

He took a deep breath, struggling to breathe through the guilt that was constricting his lungs, before he reached forward with tentative fingers, running them over Jaskier’s side gently. It didn’t take much to feel the crack in Jaskier’s ribs… three of them cracked badly. He had expected Jaskier to cry out or whimper at the contact, knowing how badly cracked ribs hurt him and how much worse it must be for Jaskier right now – a human who had had to walk with his injuries.

But Jaskier didn’t make a sound… he didn’t even tense up. Geralt’s eyes snapped up to Jaskier’s face worried and he saw the bard’s head lolling to the side at an extremely unnatural and painful angle – blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth. 

Geralt quickly moved his hand’s and gently took Jaskier’s head in his hands, righting his head to a more natural position, while stroking his cheek in a way that was both comforting and desperate. He could see Jaskier’s eyes rolling under his closed lids… he knew the bard was still with him but he was worried it wouldn’t be for too much longer. Cracked ribs aren’t a death sentence in themselves but when the go untreated or the sufferer moves about too much they can puncture a lung leading people to… cough up blood or drown in blood. He had forced Jaskier into doing the two things people with broken ribs should never do and now he was bleeding internally and it was all his fault! 

“Jaskier, come on. You gotta fight for me. Don’t you leave me.” He said as he wiped blood away from Jaskier’s mouth. “You’re going to be fine when I’ve fixed you up but you have to keep fighting.” He was talking a lot but he knew that it helped hurt humans not to panic if they heard someone talking. While still holding Jaskier’s head in one hand Geralt stretched towards his bag that had been thrown on the floor to grab the healing supplies. He managed to get the bag and pull out a knife and some bandages and he got to work. Cutting off Jaskier’s doublet and undershirt, he knew Jaskier would be pissed but Geralt would rather have him pissed off and alive than dead, he got to work reshifting Jaskier’s ribs, hoping and praying that they had only knocked his lung rather than completely puncturing it.

How could he have done this to someone… and Jaskier of all people…

Once he had reshifted the ribs he wrapped them but he knew Jaskier was going to have to take it easy so they would heal properly and not at a weird angle. In the moment Geralt wanted to curse human’s subpar healing ability but he knew deep down he should only be curing himself. At the end of it all Jaskier wouldn’t be hurt if Geralt hadn’t have been such an abusive arsehole.

After he finished he reached up and gently patted Jaskeir’s cheek.

“Look at me, Jaskier. Come back to me now.” He wasn’t expecting anything so when Jaskier’s mouth pulled down in the corners and his eyes flickered open, looking at him tiredly, he was surprised. “Hey…” Geralt said. He kicked himself the minute he had said it. ‘Hey’? Really?

“Hey yourself.” Jaskier croaked in return. He didn’t sound angry or upset, but he did sound exhausted.

“How are you feeling? How’s your head?”

“I’ve never had any complaints.” Jaskier smirked slightly, and Geralt frowned a little not quite understanding before he realised the joke that Jaskier was making. He would have smiled if it weren’t for his worry.

“Jaskier.” He said gently by firmly. He needed to know if he needed any further care.

“Come that was funny.” He said, but without the vigor that Geralt knew he would have said it with under normal circumstances. “Fine. I feel achey and my head is thumping.”

“That’s to be expected.” Geralt grumbled a little, castigating himself further. “The headache is probably dehydration. Wait one second.” He said before standing and grabbing the cup of water that he brought up with Jaskier’s lunch. “Drink all of this… I’ll go get some more soon.” He said handing Jaskier the cup. He offered no argument, clearly parched, and drank the entire goblet in one go before placing the cup on the floor. Geralt crouched back down in front of Jaskier, who’s hand had returned to his side protectively. Even though there was no suspicion or flicker of fear in the bard’s eyes Geralt wondered if he worried Geralt would hurt him again…

“You’re ribs are cracked and I think they’ve knocked your lung…” Jaskier looked panicked and opened his mouth but Geralt jumped in before he could started his worried ravings, “but the fact you can talk is a good sign. I’ve reset and wrapped your ribs so with some rest you should heal fine.” Jaskier seemed to relax a little at that and while Geralt was happy that he could make Jaskier feel better like that he also worried that Jaskier put too much trust in him… especially since it was his fault he was in this situation at all.

“Jaskier…” He started but he suddenly felt all his words dry up, as if telling him he had already gone over his allotted word allowance for the day, but he knew this needed to be said. “I’m so sorry, I really really am sorry to have hurt you. I forgot my own strength and I never intended to actually hurt you and I’m sorry. I won’t hurt you again, Jaskier.” He spoke with as much sincerity as he could lace into his voice. He sat there his heart beating with what he refused to call anxiety as Jaskier took a few moments to stare at him in silence before his spoke.

“Well duh.” That hadn’t been the reaction that Geralt had been expecting, “I know you’re not going to hurt me you didn’t mean to hurt me this time, you big oaf!” He exclaimed, his voice quiet, but there was definitely a degree of amusement in his tone. Geralt frowned a little. “Don’t do that.” Jaskier said gesturing to his face, “I know you’re blaming and beating yourself up for this. Accidents happen.” He shrugged the shoulder on his non-injured side.

“But if I hadn’t pushed you…” Geralt said

“Which you wouldn’t have done if I wasn’t annoying you. Sure you used a little bit too much force but I pushed you to do it.” Jaskier’s voice was light, completely different to the heavy weight of guilt that was crushing Geralt’s chest.

“There’s no excuse to hit you.” He ground out, his inner anger starting to slip through. Jaskier clearly noticed it because his face softened a great deal.

“Look I’m sorry for annoying you so much yesterday and this morning.” He said sincerely, surprising Geralt greatly.

“But you shouldn’t apologise. This isn’t your fault.” 

“In your opinion.” Jaskier gave a curt nod towards him before continuing. “How about this, hmm, if you accept my apology I’ll accept yours and then we’ll have a new slate, no hard feelings towards each other or ourselves?”

“But you’re hurt…” Geralt said, disbelieving how understanding and forgiving Jaskier was being.

“And I’ll heal. So what do you say?”

“Okay.” He agreed but he wasn’t happy about it.

“Then I forgive you.” Jaskier gave him a smile, though Geralt felt it lacked his usual brightness because of his pain the tiredness that was palpably radiating off him in waves. “Now help me to the bed so I can eat and sleep for a million years.” Geralt nodded, helped him stand and with his strength they had Jaskier in the bed relatively quickly and he started eating his food quickly, either because he was very hungry or because the sooner he finished the sooner he could rest, either way Geralt watched closely making sure he wouldn’t make himself sick. When Jaskeir finished Geralt took the plate and put it by the door to take down later as Jaskier snuggled under the covers as best he could.

“This will never happen again, Jaskier, I swear it.”

“I know.” His voice sinicere, “I trust you Geralt. Now join me” He said a little whine in voice that was obviously put on for effect as he made grabby hands towards Geralt, “I’m hurt and want to cuddle.” Geralt rolled his eyes fondly as he crossed the room and got under the cover with Jaskier, putting his arm around him, careful not to jostle his side too much. Jaskier quickly drifted off on Geralt’s chest and as Geralt looked down on him a thought encapsulated his entire being.

I will protect you from anything, little songbird.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said please check out: https://eidessez.tumblr.com/  
> where this prompt came from for some wonderful Jaskier whump fan art.
> 
> We love a bit of miscommunication, whump, and angst in our Witcher fanfictions  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you guys thought!


End file.
